Identidad Revelada
by Emiilu
Summary: Situado después de Reflekdoll ¿Qué pasaría si Ladybug descubriera la identidad de Chat Noir? Semi UA


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zagtoons.**

**_Identidad revelada_:**

Desearía no haber hecho lo que hice, no indagar y haberlo dejado pasar. Desearía no haberme dado cuenta de nada, seguir como hasta hace unos días y no como ahora, inmersa en un incómodo y raro silencio.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste? —preguntó él

—Fue un accidente ¡lo juro! —dije aún sin mirarlo. No podía hacerlo. No después de todo lo que ha pasado

Y ahora, estando allí, en lo alto de la torre Eiffel, ambos en nuestras formas civiles, me doy cuenta del vértigo que me produce estar sentada al intemperie, pero el sentimiento de vacío es reemplazado rápidamente por los nervios, el miedo y el desasosiego de no saber cómo seguirán las cosas.

Finalmente volteo a verlo. Sus ojos verdes, me miran fijo, grandes y curiosos, quiere saber cómo lo he descubierto y a decir verdad, hasta me da vergüenza decírselo. Fue tan tonta la manera en la que lo supe.

Todo se remonta a unos días después de haber peleado contra Reflekta, aunque ésta vez, vino acompañada del sentimonstruo _Reflekdoll_.

Mi primera pista debió ser la misteriosa forma en la que intercambiamos Miraculous, pero estaba tan embobada admirando y recordando a Mr. Bug, que no reparé en eso.

_Algunas horas antes:_

_—¡Ah! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Ladybug? —corretea mi mejor amiga detrás de un borrón rojo y negro que vuela sobre nuestras cabezas__—No, Alya es… aaah, Mr. Bug —me quedo parada en el medio de la calle suspirando como enamorada mientras admiro al, relativamente "nuevo", héroe de Paris__—¡Marinette, cuidado! —escucho a mi amiga gritar cuando caigo en la cuenta de que estoy parada en el lugar menos indicado y tengo de frente un autobús que se acerca a toda velocidad__—¡Aah! —grito tapándome los ojos esperando el golpe que no llegó y en cambio, siento unos brazos fuertes que me rodean__—¿Estás bien princesa? —oigo su voz preocupada. Cuando abro los ojos, estoy en la torre Eiffel con él, que aún me mantiene lejos del suelo, suspendida entre sus brazos y su suave pecho__—M-Míster Bug —alcanzo a decir quedamente mientras él va acercándose a mis labios. Su sonrisa me derrite y sus cabellos rubios como el sol me dejan fuera de combate__—Marinette_

—Marinette, Marinette… ¡Marinette! —grita Alya sacudiéndome haciéndome salir de mi loca fantasia— ¡Ay, amiga! ¿Otra vez estás alucinando con Mr. Bug? —pregunta en forma de regaño

—N-no ¿cómo crees? Jajajajaja, ¿yo? ¿Alucinando con Mr. Bug? Pff, ¿sabes lo loco que suena?

—Te conozco bien, Mari. Además de que estabas suspirando su nombre "aahhh, míster bug, sálvame" —dice imitando mi voz, cosa que me molesta un poco

—Yo no hablo así —le contesto cruzándome de brazos y volteando el rostro

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —deja el tema por la paz— uuh, mira quién viene —susurra en mi dirección mientras señala disimuladamente con su cabeza hacia el sitio por donde mi otro amor secreto entró al salón de clase— ¡Buenos días Adrien! —saluda tan tranquila y campante

—¡Buenos días Alya! —responde al saludo con su usual buen humor— ¡Buenos días Marinette! —dice y mi corazón salta desbocado de alegría

—¡Buenos días Adrien! —logro decir sin tartamudear o gritar exaltada

—Oye Alya, ¿sabes si Nino vendrá hoy? Anoche hablamos y se oía bastante mal —preguntó preocupado

—No vendrá —negó mi amiga con la cabeza— esta mañana me dijo que iría al médico en la tarde estaba con fiebre y se negó a que fuera a cuidarlo —comentó aunque sonó más a un reproche

—Espero que se recupere pronto —exclamó Adrien para luego volverse a su sitio

—Buenos días alumnos, espero que estén preparados. Hoy habrá examen sorpresa, así que saquen una hoja —la voz de la profesora Mendeleiv resonó por todo el salón

—¿Examen sorpresa? ¡Ridículo, totalmente ridículo! —como siempre Chloe tenía que empeorar las cosas

—Pero primero —dijo mirando fijamente a Chloé— los reubicaré. Sabrina, siéntate en el lugar de Iván. Iván, toma asiento junto a Juleka, Rosita, al lugar de Max, Max, ve con Mylene, Nathaniel, al lugar de Alya, Alya, siéntate con Lila y Adrien, ve al lugar de Sabrina —intento con todas mis fuerzas no sentirme enojada o celosa, pero el calor de mis mejillas me demuestran lo contrario.

Chloe comienza a saltar y abrazar a Adrien, cosa que parece ponerlo nervioso, pero ella no lo nota. Más cuando la profesora se cansó, la hizo cambiar de lugar

—Chloe, ya basta, toma tus cosas y siéntate en el lugar de Marinette. Marinette, toma asiento junto a Adrien.

Alya por lo bajo me echaba porras y mientras tanto yo sentía que estaba a punto de sufrir una muerte por combustión instantánea de la vergüenza.

—Hola otra vez —susurra Adrien cuando tomé asiento en el lugar de la chica rubia

—Hola —sólo pude decir meneando mi mano de un lado a otro pareciendo estúpida. ¡Marinette, calma! Me digo a mí misma. Un suspiro decidido y ya estoy lista. Saco lo necesario para el examen, una hoja de mi cuaderno y mi cartuchera.

—Cambio de planes, alumnos, gracias a las quejas de la señorita Bourgeois, el examen será de a dos y con libro abierto —cualquiera diría que sería facilísimo un examen donde se trabaja con alguien más y con el material al alcance, pero estamos hablando de la profesora Mendeleiv. Nada con ella es fácil, y a eso, agréguenle que mi compañero de examen es Adrien. Aah, será _nuestro_ examen, _nuestros_ nombres estarán juntos. Como en el futuro, en _nuestro_ certificado de matrimonio, aunque no sé si estará mi apellido de soltera o si firmaré como _Marinette_ _Agreste_. ¡Ah! Eso suena hermoso _Marinette__ Agreste_, _Marinette_...

—Marinette —llama

—¿Ah? ¡Ah! Perdón, estoy divagando jejeje. Disculpa, Adrien ¿Qué decías? —_Dios mío que vergüenza_ se cruza por mi mente mientras presto atención a lo que el rubio me cuenta. Al parecer el examen no es tan difícil como pensé. Bien, si, tiene una dificultad ¡estamos hablando de la profesora Mendeleiv! Pero creo que estaremos bien con esta prueba. _Estaremos bien_… y ahí me perdí otra vez.

Pasada una media hora, el aula es un completo murmullo de voces intercambiando ideas, algunos más acalorados, discuten sobre quién lleva la razón, otros intercambian respuestas con los de adelante o viceversa y nosotros… nosotros estamos casi terminando. Es increíble, mientras Adrien va copiando las respuestas, yo voy leyendo la información de los libros y cuadernos de ambos para reforzarlas. Si bien fue un examen con trampa, pudimos resolverlo, no sin antes dar con el resultado incorrecto unas cinco o seis veces. Pero ahora íbamos por el camino correcto, estoy segura.

Un reflejo brillante me da en los ojos así que levanto la vista del libro que traía en mis manos, noto extrañada que el brillo proviene de un rayo de sol que se coló por la ventana, rebotando en un anillo que Adrien trae en su mano derecha y el cual se reflejaba perfectamente en mi ojo.

Algo de ese anillo llama mi atención cuando viene a mi mente un relámpago de la pelea hace unos días con Reflekdoll.

_Jodida mierda_. El libro cae de mis manos haciendo un ruido sordo que sobresaltó a mi compañero

—¿Marinette qué ocurre? —pregunta cuando mis ojos se clavan en el anillo de Chat Noir

—Nada, nada en absoluto —desvío la mirada hacia él y sonrío forzada

—¿Segura? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—No, no te preocupes, ya sabes como soy jejeje, todo se me cae de las manos, encerio, estoy bien ¿seguimos? —señalo con mi mano la hoja en la que está escribiendo

—De acuerdo —me contestó no muy convencido

Mi mente es un revuelo de recuerdos. Plagg buscando a Chat, yo sin saber dónde estaba Tikki…

Momento. ¿Por qué Chat se quitaría el Miraculous? _¿Por qué tú lo hiciste?_ Me pregunta mi subconsciente. _Pues, me lo quité para la sesión de fotos que hice junto a… Adrien…_

Debe ser un maldito chiste.

—¿Marinette? ¿Segura que estás bien? —lo oigo llamarme

—¿Qué? Si. ¡Si! Estoy bien, estoy bien. No pasa nada —me obligo a decir y retomo la lectura

Las palabras se meten en mi mente pero no puedo procesarlas. Todo en mi cabeza es un caos.

Dejo de pensar, pues si voy por ese camino podría llegar a conclusiones apresuradas.

Me concentro, finalmente terminamos el examen y después de entregarlo, la profesora Mendeleiv nos da permiso para salir del aula hasta que todos terminen. Alya y Choe han salido al receso justo después que nosotros, la consentida del alcalde no pierde tiempo y se cuelga del cuello de Adrien, pero estoy tan distraída que no le doy mucha importancia.

—Chica ¿estás bien? —quiso saber Alya después de perderme en mis pensamientos tres veces

—Si, supongo que aún estoy en shock por haber pasado más de una hora con Adrien —miento a medias

—Pues vaya que lo estás manejando bien —comentó enarcando una ceja

—Sólo espera a que llegue a mi casa

—No quiero estar ahí cuando explotes —bromea

Las clases se terminan antes de que me diera cuenta y para cuando me percato estoy camino a casa. Me permito meditar unos minutos antes de llegar pero no quiero alarmarme. Necesito recolectar información.

Apenas pongo un pie en la panadería, ofrezco ayuda a mis padres en la panadería, pero tal parece que no hay mucho que hacer, están a punto de partir a un evento en una galería de arte y ya tienen todo cubierto, por lo que seguramente estaré sola hasta la noche.

—He dejado comida para ti en el horno, solo debes calentarla en el microondas. ¡Ah! Dejé también algunos bocadillos para que pases la tarde ¿si? —dice mi madre

—De acuerdo, gracias mamá, sabes que puedo hacer mis propios bocadillos

—Y tú sabes que me gusta consentirte —me abraza— ¿segura que estarás bien aquí sola? —pregunta preocupada

—Ve tranquila mamá, estaré bien. Lo prometo

—Puedo llamar a los padres de Alya para que te quedes con ellos hasta que lleguemos

—No mamá, enserio estaré bien. Además aprovecharé para adelantar unos bocetos y terminar unos trabajos de la escuela

—De acuerdo, si así lo prefieres… te llamaré en unas horas ¿si?

—Bien, estaré en mi habitación

—Cuídate Marinette, no salgas a menos que sea necesario. La panadería estará cerrada así que nadie vendrá a molestar. Y su hay un ataque de akuma…

—"Quédate en tu habitación y cierra bien las ventanas" —repito junto con ella el mantra que se volvió imprescindible. Si sólo supiera…

—Entonces, creo que ya podemos irnos —mira a mi padre que va entrando en su búsqueda— nos vemos en la noche hija —me abraza

—Hasta luego —saludo a los dos mientras los veo cerrar la panadería desde afuera.

Doy la vuelta y subo al primer piso. Inmediatamente me inunda un aroma dulce y a la vez salado.

Sobre la mesa hay una bandeja con varios bocadillos y deduzco que lo otro proviene del horno. No me quedo a comprobarlo, me urge llegar a mi habitación y comenzar mi investigación. Tomo unas galletas y algunos macarons para mi y Tikki mientras me dirijo escaleras arriba, a mi habitación.

Dejando el plato sobre mi escritorio, dejo las cosas de la escuela sobre el diván y enciendo la computadora. Mientras espero, mordisqueo una galleta, veo a Tikki salir de su escondite y sentarse frente a mi en el escritorio

—Marinette ¿estás bien? Te has comportado muy extraño todo el día —medio reprocha

—Estoy bien ¿por qué todo el mundo me lo pregunta?

—Bueno, por empezar, estuviste sentada junto a Adrien y no has hecho ningún escandalo al respecto, además de que luego de eso, has estado callada y distraída.

—Tikki ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto Marinette ¡Lo que quieras!

—¿Qué pasaría si descubro quién es Chat Noir? —la veo abrir los ojos asombrada, o tal vez asustada

—¿P-por qué querrías saberlo? —dijo dubitativa

—No es que quiera, es que … no lo sé. Si descubriera su identidad… ¿Qué pasaría? —veo al pequeño ser dar vueltas a mi alrededor como examinándome. Finalmente se posiciona delante de mí y suspira cansadoramente

—Supongo que no puedo hacer nada. Si, en teoría, descubrieras la identidad de tu compañero, no tengo más opción que apoyarte en lo que decidas hacer

—¿En lo que decida hacer?

—Por supuesto. Tu eres Ladybug, si descubres quién es Chat Noir, tendrás que decidir si mantener el secreto o enfrentarte a él.

—¿Cuál sería la opción correcta?

—La que tu creas que es la mejor

La pequeña kwami voló a mi mejilla y me abrazó cariñosamente antes de darme ánimos para luego perderse en la habitación.

De acuerdo, es hora de comenzar. Decidida abrí el buscador en imágenes y escribí _Chat Noir_, inmediatamente la pantalla se llenó de fotografías y montajes mías y de mi compañero. ¿Cómo es posible? No quiero verme a mi misma, quiero ver al gato negro.

Cambio la búsqueda por _Chat Noir solo._ ¡Bingo! Miles de imágenes del minino aparecen ante mí. Me enderezo en mi sitio y busco alguna fotografía de él solo o donde se vea claramente el miraculous. Encuentro una perfecta, la descargo a mi escritorio y reemplazo la búsqueda por _Adrien Agreste_. Nuevamente la pantalla se llena de melenas rubias y camisas de diseñador.

Veo una donde él está sonriendo tapando su boca con la mano derecha y ahí está. El anillo.

Descargo la imagen y las comparo a las dos haciendo zoom en sus manos.

Siento mi rostro enrojecer y mis ojos abrirse a más no poder.

_Adrien es Chat Noir_

Es obvio que cuando está transformado el anillo se vuelve negro. Mis aretes cambian de color cuando estoy en la forma de la heroína, el anillo debe ser igual.

Estoy casi un cien porciento segura de que es él. Pero necesito confirmarlo.

Vuelvo a abrir el buscador de imágenes y busco imágenes de Adrien del año pasado. Si realmente es Chat, y teniendo en cuenta que a ambos se nos dio el miraculous casi al mismo tiempo, no debería tener la joya en fotografías anteriores este año.

Otra revelación. No la tenía.

—De acuerdo —murmuro a nadie en especial— de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Marinette, no entres en pánico ¡Tikki! —llamo a mi kwami que se materializa casi mágicamente

—¿Qué sucede Mari? —pregunta entre cuidadosa y desesperada

—Necesito ver al maestro Fu —no sabía exactamente cómo aparentar estar tranquila, cosa que la pequeña kwami notó aunque no le di tiempo a replicar, pues inmediatamente salí de mi habitación decidida a visitar al maestro.

Aún el sol no se escondía, las calles estaban tranquilas, pero no desiertas. El sudor se me acumulaba en la frente en forma de pequeñas perlas que no llegaban a caer porque cada unos cuantos minutos las quitaba con mi mano.

Casi sin aliento, arribé al hogar del guardián de los miraculous. Sólo necesité golpear dos veces cuando la voz del anciano me dio la orden de pasar

—¡Marinette! —saludó el hombre sentado en el tatami bebiendo té—

—¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda con un akuma? —preguntó el kwami de la tortuga saliendo de atrás del maestro

—Wayzz, tranquilo, déjala hablar —tranquilizó el maestro Fu

—No ha pasado nada, pero necesito de su consejo, maestro —dije tomando asiento frente al hombre

—Por supuesto ¿en qué puedo ayudarte Marinette?

—Acabo de descubrir la identidad de Chat Noir —murmuré seria y a la vez ansiosa

—Oh —fue lo único que contestó— ¿Qué es lo deseas saber entonces?

—Necesito que me aconseje. No sé que hacer, temo que si le dijera que conozco su identidad, él quiera saber la mía

—Y tu más grande miedo es que él no te acepte tal cual eres —respondió por mi, a lo que sólo puedo asentir— Escucha, Marinette, uno puede evitar que las cosas pasen por un tiempo, pero llegado el momento, la verdad saldrá a la luz y es posible que la gente no reaccione a como uno lo espera. Sería distinto si ambos descubrieran sus identidades a la vez, pues así no habría reproches, pero si tu conoces, o más bien lo conoces y no se lo dices, en las batallas será más difícil para ti mantener la fachada de la ignorancia

—¿Está tratando de decirme que debo revelarle mi identidad?

—No, solo digo que cuanto más tardes en hacerlo, será peor. Puedes decirle que sabes quién es él y optar por revelarle tu identidad o puedes simplemente negarte a hacerlo. Pero debes saber que sea cual sea tu decisión, será tuya y de nadie más —terminó para beber lo último que quedaba en su taza

Mi mente sopesó las diferentes opciones y aún con la duda en mí, decidí irme nuevamente a mi casa. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

_Tal vez mañana pueda faltar a clases_ pensé, pero no sería nada heroico de mi parte. Estaría huyendo como una rata.

La alerta de akuma resonó y de inmediato mi celular comenzó a sonar. Mi madre estaba llamándome

—¡Marinette! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó mi madre alterada

—Tranquila mamá, estoy bien ¿Tú dónde estás? —pregunté esperando a que los cielos se apiaden de mí y no estuviera en casa antes de lo pactado

—Estamos encerrados en la galería, apenas sonó la alarma, las puertas fueron cerradas —escucho que respira agitada— Marinette ¿Estás en la calle? —su voz volvía a sonar alarmada

—¡No! —grité entrando a un silencioso callejón— sólo estaba cerrando bien las ventanas y el ruido de la calle se coló, nada más —tranquilicé

—Está bien cariño, quédate dentro y no le abras a nadie ¿De acuerdo? —oí calma en su voz

—De acuerdo, mamá. Oye, apagaré el teléfono para cargarlo, está a punto de morir la batería —si voy a transformarme, lo último que necesito es que mi madre me llame durante la batalla y se preocupe

—Bien, cariño, ten cuidado, por favor

—Si, lo prometo, encenderé el televisor para ver qué ocurre

—Está bien, en cuanto la galería termine la exposición de obras regresaremos. Ya sabes como son. Ni los ataques akuma los obligan a cerrar —la oigo reír y se que está más tranquila

—Jajaja, mamá, debo cargar el celular, hablamos luego ¿te parece?

—Adiós, Marinette, nos vemos en la noche

La llamada se corta y Tikki sale de su escondite

—¿No dejarás pasar la cosa con Chat Noir cierto?

—Aún no lo sé Tikki. Por el momento, sólo debo concentrarme en el akuma ¡Transormación! ¡Tikki, motas!

Ladybug toma mi lugar y siento mi interior revolverse.

Adrien, perdón, Chat Noir, ya está en el lugar peleando con el señor pichón otra vez. ¿Este hombre no se da por vencido? Y Hawk Moth tampoco, por lo visto. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que el pobre ha sido víctima del villano tras el miraculous de la mariposa.

—¡Vaya Bugaboo, hasta que decides aparecer! —bromea mi compañero y por un segundo dudo de que realmente sea el rubio modelo. Ese sentido del humor tan simple y tonto no es su estilo

—Ah, ya sabes… he decidido dejarte a ti a cargo esta vez, a fin de cuentas, el señor Pichón es algo con lo que puedes lidiar ¿cierto? —bromeo recordándole que no lo tuvo fácil siendo Míster Bug

—Muy graciosa, My Lady, pero si quieres que sea yo quién me encargue de él —señala al villano al tiempo que esquiva varios golpes— deberías darme de nuevo tu miraculous

—No, gracias, aunque el negro se me vea mejor que a ti, prefiero el traje de motas —respondo sonriendo lanzándome al ataque.

Cinco minutos después, el akuma es liberado, ni siquiera utilizamos nuestros poderes. Sólo basto un tropezón para que el señor Ramier cayera sobre el silbato maldito y lo rompiera. Jamás vi un villano tan torpe.

—Bien My Lady, si eso es todo, este gatito debe volver a su jaula —dice mi compañero preparando su salida

—¡Espera, Chat! —lo llamo. Es ahora o nunca— debo hablar contigo de algo importante —comento seria pero nerviosa

—¿Ocurre algo malo?

—¿Por qué todo el mundo me lo pregunta? —me digo a mí misma en voz alta— No, no ocurre nada. O sí… ay, sígueme, te lo diré todo —pido enredando mi yoyo en un edificio y salgo volando con dirección al centro de Paris.

Cuando llego a la torre Eiffel, me quedo parada admirando las luces de la ciudad que poco a poco comienzan a encenderse.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta y la ansiedad cubre su voz. Lo miro y suspiro de manera cansada

—No sé por donde empezar —de repente siento un nudo en mi garganta y una bola en la boca de mi estómago

—¿Tal vez por el principio?

—De acuerdo —comienzo a hablar sentándome al borde de la torre con los pies hacia afuera— ¿Recuerdas a Reflekdoll?

—¿Es un chiste? Amé ser Mr. Bug, aunque a ti no te quedaba nada mal mi traje bugaboo —bromea hasta que ve mi rostro serio— es decir, si, lo recuerdo

—¿No te has preguntado _porqué_ intercambiamos miraculous? —noto con sorpresa que él no lo había considerado

—Pues, no. La verdad no me lo había preguntado, a decir verdad, estaba por pedirte intercambiarlos de nuevo, quiero saber manejar el prodigio en caso de que alguna vez debamos volver a hacerlo. Quiero estar preparado —dice decidido

—No te vayas por las ramas —reprocho— Chat, concéntrate. ¿No te pareció _raro_ que Ladybug haya "perdido" su joya?

—Me estás mareando, Bugaboo, sé más clara —_¿Enserio este gato es Adrien Agreste?_

—Piensa, Chat, ¿por qué no tenías tu miraculous? ¿Por qué Plagg te estaba buscando?

—Porque me lo había quitado… —una chispa de lucidez asomó por sus ojos pero desvió la mirada hacia el vacío pensando en voz alta— me lo quité por que necesitaba hacerlo para… —me mira asustado abriendo los ojos desesperado— ¡No! No es posible —noto la decepción en sus orbes verdosos— ¿Sabes quién soy? —_¡ENSERIO! ¿este chico es el mismo de mi clase? ¡Cómo puede ser tan ciego!_

—Si, sé quién eres —digo blanqueando los ojos

—Y… —se aclara la voz— ¿No-nos conocemos en nuestra vida de civiles? —sólo asiento y veo como se sienta junto a mí suspirando derrotado— entonces… ¿Es demasiada decepción? —dijo con voz tranquila pero pude notar la tristeza

—En realidad me estaba preguntando cómo puedes ser tan ciego —sonrío

—Oye ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Acabas de descubrir mi identidad y según sé, no he descubierto la tuya aún —reprocha— un momento —dice después de unos segundos— ¡no es justo! —se queja de repente cruzándose de brazos— tú sabes quién soy, pero yo no sé quién eres tú —reprocha

—Tienes razón, pero yo no pedí saber tu identidad —me defiendo

—Quita tu transformación —interrumpió

—¿Qué?

—Que quites tu transformación —exclama decidido

—Pero…

—Me parece que es lo justo ¿no crees?—intento pensar alguna excusa pero no encuentro ninguna

—No tengo opción cierto? —lo veo negar— Está bien. Tikki, motas fuera

La luz roja me envuelve y cierro los ojos, cuando los vuelvo a abrir no me atrevo a mirarlo, siento sus ojos puestos en mi pero no soy capaz de moverme

—Marinette —escucho su voz susurrando, menuda sorpresa se habrá llevado, lo veo con la vista periférica y suspira, mira al frente y finalmente vuelve a hablar— Garras fuera —una luz cegadora de color verde llena el silencioso lugar y me atrevo a mirarlo. Su pequeño kwami me mira divertido

—¡Hola Marinette! —saluda alegre

—Hola Plagg

—¿Tú sabías que era ella? —pregunta con ¿enojo?

—Ven, Plagg, dejemos que los chicos hablen en privado —Tikki toma al pequeño ser de la mano y tironea de él hasta que ambos desaparecen.

—Gato mentiroso —lo oigo murmurar para sí mismo y justo en ese momento, desearía no haber hecho lo que hice, no indagar y haberlo dejado pasar. Desearía no haberme dado cuenta de nada, seguir como hasta hace unos días y no como ahora, inmersa en un incómodo y raro silencio.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste? —preguntó él

—Fue un accidente ¡lo juro! —dije aún sin mirarlo. No podía hacerlo. No después de todo lo que ha pasado

Y ahora, estando allí, en lo alto de la torre Eiffel, ambos en nuestras formas civiles, me doy cuenta del vértigo que me produce estar sentada al intemperie, pero el sentimiento de vacío es reemplazado rápidamente por los nervios, el miedo y el desasosiego de no saber cómo seguirán las cosas.

—Tu anillo —explico respondiendo a su anterior pregunta— no me percaté de él hasta hoy

—¿Hoy?

—Si. Deduje que eras tu cuando lo vi y recordé que yo también lo había usado… de ahí solo fue una vorágine de recuerdos encastrándose unos con otros. Yo usando tu miraculous, preguntándome porqué te lo habías quitado sin darme cuenta que tampoco traía el mío

—¡Por supuesto! Te lo habías quitado para la sesión de fotos, igual que yo —_¡Al fin!—_ pero… ¿cómo es…?

—¿Cómo es que la torpe y despistada Marinette es la maravillosa Ladybug? —completo su pregunta

—No, en realidad es ¿cómo que no me di cuenta antes? Ahora que lo pienso ¡era tan obvio! Siempre desaparecías cuando ella aparecía además de que jamás has sido akumatizada, tu traje solo oculta tu rostro pero no cambia tu cabello…

—También he sido una ciega, tu tienes alergia a las palomas —explico

—¡Qué idiotas hemos sido! —comienza a reír

—¡Hey! No es gracioso. O bueno, sí, lo es, pero… ya sabes

—¿Qué cosa? —dice dejando de reír mirando en mi dirección

—No lo sé —digo y nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —le pregunto después de unos minutos

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Cómo seguiremos sabiendo quién es el otro?

—Pues, frente al mundo, como hasta ahora, yo no sé quién eres detrás de la máscara, así como tu no sabes quién soy yo

—¿Fingiremos no conocernos? —pregunto decepcionada. Es obvio que no quiera saber de mi

—Sólo para protegernos de Hawk Moth. Aunque tu y yo sepamos quienes somos, ahora más que nunca debemos tener cuidado. Aunque me costará no preocuparme o lanzarme al peligro cada vez que te vea saltar entre los edificios —sonríe

—¿Y eso porqué?

—¡Vamos! Eres Marinette —bromea

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que soy una torpe? —le pregunto ofendida pero lejos de estar enojada, comienzo a reír con él— Está bien, tienes razón. Soy la peor Ladubug del mundo —levanto mis brazos rendida y me acuesto sobre el suelo

—¿Sabes que estoy bromeando no? —oigo el nerviosismo

—Lo sé, gatito —me enderezo y me está mirando divertido. Mi teléfono comienza a sonar, ha caído un mensaje, mis padres están preparando las cosas para retornar a casa— Debo irme, mis padres están regresando a casa y se supone que estoy en mi habitación encerrada _a salvo_ del akuma —informo levantándome despacio no sin antes de alejarme del borde peligroso para mi forma civil

—¿Te acompaño? —se ofreció enseguida

—No hace falta, Adrien, vuelve a casa, mañana nos veremos en la escuela —le digo antes de llamar a mi kwami

Me transformo y antes de dejar el lugar, escucho al chico llamarme, al voltear, él ya está en su forma de gato negro.

—Marinette —dice mi nombre antes de que me vaya haciendo que voltee hacia él— estoy feliz de que tu seas _My Lady_ —y saltó al vacío dejándome estupefacta, sin palabras y ruborizada.

Los días posteriores a los acontecimientos en la torre Eiffel dejaron en claro una cosa. Adrien y yo éramos más cercanos cada día. Reíamos de los malos chistes sobre gatos y catarinas, aunque bueno, eran malos para los demás, pero nosotros los entendíamos perfectamente.

Alya comenzó a sospechar que algo pasaba entre nosotros ¡Hasta me acusó de estar saliendo con Adrien en secreto! Pff, si, claro, Adrien Agreste enamorado de mi. ¿Saben lo loco que suena eso?

Nuestra relación, tanto como héroes como civiles, había cambiado mucho. Durante las clases solíamos intercambiar notas mientras nadie nos viera o hablábamos hasta tarde por mensajes.

Es increíble como pueden cambiar las cosas, es genial poder hablar con él sin tartamudear o ponerme nerviosa. Al principio me costó, pero poco a poco me fui soltando cada vez más.

No digo que ya no me atraiga Adrien, al contrario, todo esto me sirvió para conocerlo realmente, su lado amable y su lado humorístico, hasta pude verlo enojado. Y eso, conocerlo en todas sus facetas, hicieron que me enamorara más de él. Pero no me hacía ilusiones, sólo éramos amigos, tampoco es que él fuera a enamorarse de mi.

Como sea, a fin de cuentas las cosas salieron bien. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, cuando descubrí que Adrien era Chat Noir, pensé que ahí terminarían nuestras aventuras, más no hubiera imaginado nunca que en lugar de perder a mi compañero se batallas, ganaría un amigo de verdad. Por que eso es lo que somos al final, sólo amigos.

**Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo para el fandom, me dedico más a Ranma , pero tenia esta idea dando vueltas desde que, literal, terminó _Reflekdoll_.**

**Espero les guste, tal vez más adelante vuelva a escribir algo sobre LB, solamente dependiendo de cómo reciban este pequeñísimo oneshot jeje**

**Gracias de ante mano a quienes vayan a leer. Así que nada, solo eso**

**_¡Motas fuera!_**


End file.
